Songs of Our Lives
by sshaw101
Summary: Songfics about Beck, Jade, Cat and Robbie. not related unless I specify
1. Lucky You

Hey, I've wanted to make a few songfics for a while and was inspired by **Songbird341**. Check out her story _**Songfics**_. I hope you like it. The song is Lucky You by Taylor Swift. It is a song from her demo CD from when she was like 12.

**I am not Dan Schneider or Taylor Swift so I don't own much. I do however own their children (that sounds sooo strange)**

* * *

><p><em>There's a little girl in this little town<em>

_With a little too much heart to go around_

_Live forever, never say never_

_You can do better, that's what she says_

_**[Flashback]**_

Jade always tried to believe that everyone was good and could reach their full potential. This was hard to do, though, when you had a father like hers. He would always tell her "you'll never be good enough" and "why do you even try?" She hated the times she had to spend at her dad's. The night always began with her dad telling her things he didn't like about her, and ended with Jade running to her room crying (Yes, even Jade West cries sometimes). She would crawl into bed and cry herself to sleep, only to awake throughout the night with bad dreams.

_Mama named her Lucky on a starlit night_

_A rabbit foot in her pocket, she dances in spite of_

_The fact that she's different and yet she's the same_

_And she says do do do do do do do do do do do do_

_do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do_

_Lucky you, lucky you_

Her bad dreams always had to do with something happening to her mom. Her mom would somehow end up hurt and not be able to take care of her. She would have to move in with her dad permanently. Jade would be relieved when she woke up and realized it was just a dream. She hated her life, barely being able to make it through the day. She wanted to just disappear and never have to put up with her dad and school ever again. Every day she would prayer for someone to make her life worth living. She needed someone that could make her feel happy, make her feel want, and make her fell like she had a purpose in life.

_Do do do do do do do do_

_She sings her little song_

_She walks along a little_

_Pathway headed for the skies_

_Left her travels, lives they unravel_

_Mind over matter, that's what she says_

In ninth grade, her prayers were answered. One day in late October, Jade was paired with Beck Oliver for an acting project. Her was tall and had dark brown hair and very tan skin compared to her paleness. She instantly fell in love with him and he fell in love with her. By the New Year they had become Hollywood Art's new it couple. They spent every minute of every day together. Beck had recently gotten his RV and they spent long nights there talking, doing homework, and hanging out. This became Jade's new sanctuary after she had fights with her dad. She would come to Beck's crying and he would hold her tight and make her feel better. He would tell her that her father was wrong about whatever he said and that she shouldn't listen to him. He would finally tell her that he loved her and she would smile that big smile of hers (Yes, Jade West does smile). This smile she only let special people see. Since she was rarely that happy, only a couple people had seen it.

_Mama named her Lucky on a starlit night_

_A rabbit foot in her pocket, she dances in spite of_

_The fact that she's different and yet she's the same_

_And she says do do do do do do do do do do do do_

_do do do do do do do do do do do do_

_Lucky you, lucky you, lucky you_

**_[Present Day]_**

Everyday Beck loved to tell Jade how special she was, whether it was the way she could make even the worst song fantastic, how she had the most unique style, or how her smile could light up even the darkest room. He could spend hours thinking about how he loved Jade and how he never wanted to lose her. She was one of a kind, a girl that was rare and came only to those who were lucky. He told her parents, the first time he met them (separately), how lucky they were to have a daughter like Jade. Mrs. West agreed, saying that Jade was something great and that she was very lucky to have Beck in her life. Her father just went on complaining about her clothes, her make-up, her personality, her choice of career. Beck told him he was lucky, and should take Jade for granted. She had so many talents, and was destined to be famous one day. Mr. West just rolled his eyes and walked away.

_do do do do do do do do _

_do do do do do do do do do do do do do do_

_Maybe she'll sing you do do do do_

_Maybe she'll bring you into the skies_

_Honey, she'll love you_

_Funny how some view _

_Angels above you, aint so far away_

Beck and Jade were sitting in his RV listening to the radio and doing homework. An upbeat song can on and Jade asked Beck to turn the volume up. Surprised that she would actually like the song, he did as she asked. Jade began belting out the lyrics in complete harmony and sync with the singer. Beck was amazed at how easily the words flowed from her mouth. It was almost as if she was an angel in heaven. That's when Beck truly realized that he never wanted any other girl. Sure he had tons of girls that wanted to date him, but they just weren't special enough. Jade was like any of those girls, yet anything she did seemed just a little more perfect; they seemed better in his mind. The song ended and Beck turned the volume down, praying that his mother wouldn't come in yelling at him for his radio. He didn't really care that much though. What he cared about was his mom's reaction to Jade. She always would tell him how he wasn't good for him and that he should find another girl to date, one that wore lighter make-up, dressed in brighter colors, and had a nicer attitude. Beck would simply tell her that he loved Jade, his black make-up wearing, dark dressing, sarcastic, angel-singing girlfriend.

_Mama named her Lucky on a starlit night_

_A rabbit foot in her pocket, she dances in spite of_

_The fact that she's different and yet she's the same_

_And she says do do do do do do do do do do do do_

_do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do_

_Lucky you, lucky you_

**_[10 Years Later]_**

Jade lay in bed wide awake. Her alarm clock said 5:30, and hour before she had to get up. After trying to go back to sleep, Jade decided to just get up and go down stairs. She tiptoed downstairs, careful not to make too much noise. She went over to the computer and logged onto her Slap account. She still went on every day even though she had graduated almost nine years ago. She found a video of Beck's profile and clicked on it. This led to a list of all his videos. She watched them all, falling in love with him all over again like she did when she met him in freshman year. She thought about how her life changed that year and how much it had changed since high school. She had gotten married to Beck and had two wonderful kids with him. Just then a pair of arms wrapped around her shoulders. Beck kissed her forehead and pulled a chair up next to her. They then watched all of Jade's videos. When they finished, the clock said 7:00. Jade went upstairs to wake up their five year old daughter, Madison. Beck went into the room next door to get their son Noah, who was almost three. When the kids were ready, Jade made breakfast and called everyone in. She looked around her and realized just how lucky she was. She had a wonderful family, a nice house, and a great life. That night, Jade was looking through a photo album and found pictures from her dad's house. She thought about how her life would be different if her parents had never got divorced or if her father had accepted her more. The next pages were filled with pictures from high school, her wedding, and of her kids. The last page had a picture of Beck, Jade, and the kids from Christmas. Even though her life isn't always easy, she wouldn't want it any other way.

* * *

><p><strong>How'd you guys like it. Sorry if it isn't too good. Like I said I wrote this for Bade Week and did it in like two hours. Please review and tell me how I did. I will also try to update some of my stuff this weekend but I can't guarantee anything because I have a funneral and I have to go shopping for Soph. <strong>

**-Sami**


	2. Marry Your Daughter

**So here I am once again. I've been meaning to finish this for way too long. This is the first of a three parter. I plan on having the others up within the next few days, but I still have the last one to finish and I you know me, that could take a LONG time. Thank you Jeremy Shane who always review whatever I write, no matter how bad it is or how long it's been. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Victorious, nor will I ever because it's over...forever. Luckily it's on TeenNick at 10-11 and 1-2. I don't own the song either, but I did hear it in a Bade video that's sadly not on YouTube anymore, or at least I can't find it. It's a really cute song. Go check it out. **

* * *

><p><strong>Sir, I'm a bit nervous<strong>**  
><strong>**'Bout being here today****  
><strong>**Still not real sure what I'm going to say****  
><strong>**So bare with me please****  
><strong>**If I take up too much of your time**

Cat had always been a daddy's girl, and Robbie had always tried to be a gentleman. He knew this was the right thing to do, but he was still very nervous. He thought about Cat, how she'd always dreamed about the perfect guy, the perfect wedding, the perfect family.  
>"You can do this," Robbie said to himself and rang the doorbell. He had called the house, knowing Cat would be out, and asked if he could come over to talk. Mr. Valentine was more than happy to oblige. He had a feeling he knew what Robbie wanted.<br>"Come right in Robbie," Mr. Valentine said opening the door. He directed him towards the couch and told Robbie to sit. "Just come out and say it boy. I already know what you wanna ask."  
>"You do sir?" Robbie asked astonished.<br>"Oh course. You and Cat have been friends for, well, forever. I always knew you two would end up together. You have my blessing."  
>"Thank you so much. Um, just one problem, I don't know how to ask her," Robbie told his soon to be father-in-law awkwardly.<br>"Just go with you heart. Do whatever you feel is right. We both know you know my little girl better than she probably knows herself," Mr. Valentine reassured.  
>"If you don't mind me asking, and it wouldn't be too much trouble, may I ask how you proposed?" The two men talked all afternoon long, knowing Cat would be out well into the night. They talked about love, the future, and Cat. Robbie went home with the perfect plan.<p>

**See in this box is a ring for your****  
><strong>**oldest****  
><strong>**She's my everything and all that I know is****  
><strong>**It would be such a relief if I knew that we were on the same side****  
><strong>  
>Now that he was ready to propose, Robbie wanted to make it extra special. Cat was, after all, the oldest and their only daughter. He stayed up all weekend, perfecting the origami boxes he had learned to make in high school. Cat had always been one for origami. She'd spend hours making paper stars, little hearts, butterflies, envelops. You name it, she could make it. He put the ring inside, then tied it with string to hold it together.<p>

**Very soon I'm hoping that I...****  
><strong>**Can marry your daughter****  
><strong>**And make her my wife****  
><strong>**I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life**

Cat had always been his one and only. Sure there were other girls in high school that he thought were pretty, but it was always Cat from the very beginning. That's why he hated dances and proms (or promes). He was always afraid Cat would find someone else. Someone better, smart, not nerdy and weird. It took until almost the end of high school to muster up the courage to ask her to a dance, and although things didn't always start off the best, they ended perfectly.

**And give her the best of me 'till the day that I die, yeah****  
><strong>**I'm gonna marry your princess****  
><strong>**And make her my queen****  
><strong>**She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen****  
><strong>  
>When they were younger, Cat would always insist everyone play "royal" house together. Beck and Jade would be the king and queen, Andre would be the court musician, Cat would be the princess, and Robbie would be her prince.<br>"We're gonna get to be king and queen when we grow up," Cat would tell Robbie excitedly. That was when Robbie realized the significance.  
>"You'll always be my queen," he'd respond back. Cat would kiss him on the cheek and he'd blush wildly. Someone (Jade) would usually point it out, and Robbie would get embarrassed. He'd run away, Cat would chase after him, she'd comfort him, they'd come back holding hands, and they'd continue playing like nothing happened. That's just the way it was.<p>

**Can't wait to smile****  
><strong>**When she walks down the isle****  
><strong>**On the arm of her father****  
><strong>**On the day that I marry your daughter**

Cat's smile was like no other. She didn't have prominent cheekbones like Tori. Hers wasn't a rare occurrence like Jade's was. Both Tori's and Jade's smiles were pretty, but Cat's was show stopping. When she smiled, she had that aura that made everyone else instantly happy. She also that that adorable dimple on her left cheek. That was Robbie's favorite part. Not matter how depressed he was feeling, Cat would instantly cheer him up with her lovely smile. Thinking back on it, it was probably that first smile that got him hooked.

**She's been here every step****  
><strong>**Since the day that we met (I'm scared to death to think of what would happen if she ever left)****  
><strong>**So don't you ever worry about me ever treating her bad****  
><strong>  
>Cat was currently crying in her room. James, her first boyfriend, had just broken up with her. He had found another girl who he felt had everything Cat didn't. Robbie had come over to return the notebook he borrowed and found her in this state. After calming down and explaining what happened, Robbie got both of them ice cream and put on Cat's favorite movie: The Little Mermaid.<p>

"You know Robbie," Cat started around the middle of the movie, "you've been here for me ever since we met in kindergarten. Robbie, you're my best friend. I should've listened to you when you said he wasn't right. Then I wouldn't be in this mess. This is gonna be a horrible senior year."  
>"Don't say that. He's a jerk for treating you like that. He's just too blind to see the beautiful, talented, wonderful girl you are."<br>"Yeah, but you were right. I guess every guy's not as nice as you," Cat somewhat confessed, the movie now completely forgotten.  
>"Cat, I've gotta tell you this before I lose my chance. I'm in love with you. I'm not sure if you feel the same way, but I've felt this way since that first day. I don't wanna lose you to some other guy. I want it to be you and me. Forever and always." Robbie inhaled deeply, having said that all in one breathe. He then looked down to avoid eye contact.<br>"Aww Robbie," Cat said with a major blush," I feel the same way about you."  
>"You do?" Robbie's looked up surprised.<br>"Yeah, I just never knew how to put it into words like you did. I guess we can give this thing a try. To the best senior year ever," she said raising her dessert.

**I've got most of my vows done so far (So bring on the better or worse)****  
><strong>**And til death do us part****  
><strong>**There's no doubt in my mind****  
><strong>**It's time****  
><strong>**I'm ready to start****  
><strong>**I swear to you with all of my heart...****  
><strong>  
>"I saw you looking at her Robbie!" Cat screamed, tears streaming down her face. They were currently in a less than normal, but still pretty crowded front hall of Hollywood Arts.<br>"Wow, I'm used to Beck and Jade, but Lil Red and Shapiro," Robbie heard Andre saying.  
>"I was not!" he was quick to respond in a stern, but more like yelling, voice.<br>"You were!" she shouted picking up here purse. "You know what, just forget about it." With that, she left. Like lightning, Robbie was out of the school and into the parking lot where he saw Cat running to her car. She was surprisingly very skilled at running in heels, especially since it was raining.  
>"I. Said. Forget. About. It. Robbie," Cat said through her teeth whipping around to face her (ex?)boyfriend. By now the whole hallway had moved from the school to outside.<br>"Cat, I could _never_ look at another girl like I look at you. Cat, it's been you since freshman year, since middle school, heck since kindergarten. It's always been you and always will be. Forever and always. I don't know what I have to do to show you but I'll..." Robbie was cut off by a pair of lips on his. Cat was the first one to pull away.  
>"I was being silly, Robbie, and jealous, and girly, and stupid. You have every right to be mad at me. I mean I don't have to be your girlfriend if you think we should..." This time it was Robbie's turn to cut Cat off.<br>"I could never be mad at you Kitty Cat. You're the apple to my pie, the straw to my berry."  
>"Aww I love when you quote song lyrics," Cat gushed.<br>"So are we good?"  
>"Yeah, I think we're just fine." Their first fight was officially over and they couldn't be happier.<p>

**I'm gonna marry your daughter****  
><strong>**And make her my wife****  
><strong>**I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life****  
><strong>**And give her the best of me 'till the day that I die, yea****h**

"Yeah, I'll be sure to tell her. Tootle loo," Robbie said, then hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Cat asked skeptically.  
>"Your dad. He just wanted to know how our trip went. He said to remind you that your grandma is coming over Saturday." Truth is, it was a lot more than that they talked about. Robbie called as soon as he woke up. He explained all that would hopefully be happening that Friday. The Valentine's wished Robbie luck when he told them Cat was coming.<br>"Kay kay. Can we make pancakes? I'm exhausted and I miss your homemade pancakes." Robbie smiled. He loved how passionate Cat was about things she loved. The way her eyes lit up made him almost weak in the knees.  
>"Yeah, I'll get the stuff." The couple was able to make the food, but not without a little fun. The kitchen was covered in ingredients, but they still made mountains of Cat's favorite pancakes: rainbow chocolate chip.<p>

**I'm gonna marry your princess****  
><strong>**And make her my queen****  
><strong>**She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen****  
><strong>**I can't wait to smile****  
><strong>**As she walks down the isle****  
><strong>**On the arm of her father****  
><strong>**On the day that I marry your daughter****  
><strong>  
>To say Robbie was nervous was a huge understatement. He and his mom were currently driving to Cat's house to pick her up. This was their real first date. Mrs. Shapiro had made the teens a reservation at Maestro's for 6:30. It was Cat's all-time favorite restaurant, and he wanted it to be as perfect as possible. They picked Cat up and were on their way. Mrs. Shapiro dropped them off, and the two teens went into the restaurant.<br>"You're so sweet Robbie. You always treat me like royalty," Cat gushed while enjoying her dessert. After both having steak and lobster potatoes, they had just enough room for cheesecake.  
>"Do you remember when we were little and used to play 'royal' house?" he asked. Cat nodded. "We'll you're always be my queen." Since they were sitting next to each other, they both leaned in and their lips connected. Both pulled away after a few seconds with blushes washing over both their faces.<br>"Sorry, I shouldn't have done that," Robbie apologized timidly.  
>"Don't be," she reassured. "I liked it." Cat gave Robbie one of her smiles and he knew from then on that everything would be just fine. They linked hands and continued eating with huge smiles.<p>

**The first time I saw her****  
><strong>**I swear I knew that I say I do**

It was the first day of kindergarten and all the parents were sitting around until it was time to actually start the day. Little Robbie Shapiro with his new glasses and freshly cut hair came running over to his mom with a little girl in tow.  
>"This is my friend Caterina, but she likes to be called Cat, like the amin-am-in-al like a kitty," he told her, struggling a little bit.<br>"We'll isn't that ravishing."  
>"What's that supposed to mean?" little Cat asked confused.<br>"Dear, it means nice and lovely," Mrs. Shapiro replied with a small laugh. Cat, seeing the swings were open again, ran towards them dragging Robbie.  
>"Go save me one, I wanna talk to Mommy for a second."<br>"Hurry back," she shouted.  
>"What is it Robbie?" Mrs. Shapiro asked her son.<br>"Well, I wanna marry her, but when I'm a grown up," Robbie told his mom. She just ruffled his hair.  
>"I'm sure you two will make an adorable little couple. Now go play."<p>

**I'm gonna marry your daughter****  
><strong>**And make her my wife****  
><strong>**I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life****  
><strong>**And give her the best of me 'till the day that I die****  
><strong>  
>Today was the day. The ring was in his pocket, and the reservation was made for 6:30. He had a nice suit on and a fresh new haircut. The drive to her house was short and soon he was at her front door. Robbie was about to ring the doorbell when the door flew open.<br>"Robbie!" Cat tackled her boyfriend and enveloped him in a tight hug.  
>"Cat honey, you're strangling poor Robbie," Mrs. Valentine's voice came from behind. Cat let go to see a slightly purple Robbie.<br>"Sorry," she said sheepishly. "Oh, I forgot earrings, be right back." As soon as Cat got out of ears' range, her mother jumped right to questioning Robbie.  
>"So is it tonight?" she asked hopeful.<br>"Yeah," Robbie said awkwardly through a smile rubbing the back of his neck.  
>"Well I know from our little talk that things will go perfect," Mr. Valentine added. They quickly hushed as they heard Cat approaching.<br>"Ready now," she sing sang. Both her parents had huge grins on their faces. "What's so funny?" She asked confused.  
>"Nothing, Robbie's just a funny one. You know, I remember when you first introduced me to him that first day of kindergarten. You guys were inseparable even back then, and you guys always will be," Mrs. Valentine babbled on. He husband gave her a look as to say "don't give it away".<br>"Well you kids better be going now. Have fun tonight and take care of my little girl," he called after them. Robbie just chuckled.  
>"I will."<p>

**I'm gonna marry your princess****  
><strong>**And make her my queen****  
><strong>**She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen****  
><strong>**I can't wait to smile****  
><strong>**As she walks down the isle****  
><strong>**On the arm of her father****  
><strong>**On the day that I marry your daughter****  
><strong>  
>When they got to the restaurant, they were lead over to a table, but not just any table.<br>"To you like this table?" Robbie asked.  
>"Yeah, it reminds me of our first date," she said smiling.<br>"Check the leg," he suggested. Cat bend over and sure enough the initials CV + RS were carved right in.  
>"You didn't Robbie," Cat squealed.<br>"Only the best for my Kitty Cat. Oh, and I wouldn't mind another kiss."

They had just finished dinner. Robbie decided to take Cat on a walk. They'd be able to talk and get some fresh air. The Christmas season was approaching as more and more houses began to decorate for the holidays. The trees were decorated in lights, making everything look absolutely magical in the park. It was only the third day of December, but Cat was already very excited for Christmas. When Robbie saw a tree with red and pink lights, he knew he had found the perfect spot. It reminded him so much of his beautiful girlfriend that he knew it was almost time.  
>"Look how pretty that tree is Cat," Robbie said as he point towards the "Cat" tree. She looked over and took every feature of the tree in, from its large trunk to its stretched out branches. This gave Robbie the opportunity and time to grab the packet with the ring from his pocket. Cat turned around to ask Robbie something, but was stunned by what stood before her.<br>"Cat, I want you forever, forever and always. Will you be my wife?" Robbie asked as he got down on his knee.  
>"Yes, yes, yes!" she squealed. "Of course I'll marry you Robbie." Robbie stood up and pulled Cat into a kiss. They felt as if they were the only people in the whole world at that moment. Their long kiss was broken when cheers erupted from the people around them in the park. Cat had always loved the holiday season and this just gave her one more reason to love December.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you liked it, even a little bit. Sadly, the other two are not as happy as this, but still full of Cabbie. The tree is based on one in my neighborhood. It's a pink tree for a girl named Casey Feldman, who was hit by a distracted driver and killed. I really need to go to bed. Gotta be up in 7 hours to get the stitches out from my wisdom teeth. Bet you didn't need to know that. Well have a great day :)<strong>

**Link to the song (remove the spaces): www_._youtube_._com_/_watch?v=pEtPnPKddhE**

**-Sami**


	3. Forever and Always

**Hey hey hey! So here's the second part of my triple songfic. You really don't need to read the previous one, but it is cute and goes with this. Thank you to Jeremy Shane for always reviewing and to xxJadelynWestxx. Check'em out! This chapter wil be dedicated to my Uncle Kevin who died on a family trip to Aruba for Memorial Day weekend. I can't believe it's been 5 years already. It just shows you how unpredictable life is. I do believe things happen for a reason though. It just means I have one more angel watching over me. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or this song. That would be Dan Schneider and Parachute. **

* * *

><p><strong>She waits a little longer, there's no one in the driveway<strong>**She's sitting at the table, the hours get later****  
><strong>**He was supposed to be here****  
><strong>**She's sure he would have called****  
><strong>  
>"Robert Shapiro, this is the fifth time I've called you," Cat yelled into the phone. She was currently trying to get a hold of her fiancée, who was supposed to be home hours ago. "Please, just call me back." She hung up the phone with a worried sigh. The first hour she was angry. Tonight was supposed to be a break from their hectic schedules and a nice home cooked dinner. By now she was fuming, but also had a bad feeling. She had all the "what if's" running through her head.<p>

**No one's said they've seen him****  
><strong>**Why, is something wrong?****  
><strong>**She looks back to the window****  
><strong>**Suddenly the phone rings****  
><strong>**A voice says something's happened****  
><strong>**That she should come right now****  
><strong>  
>Cat had called literally everyone: friends, family, neighbors, co-workers. Nothing. No one had heard or seen him since he left work. When the phone finally rang, she practically jumped on it. "Robbie wher-" was all she got out before an unfamiliar voice started talking.<br>"Is this Ms. Valentine?"  
>"Yes, but you're not Robbie," she stated confused. Then, panic set in and the switch went off in her mind. "What happened, is Robbie okay, is he hurt, oh God not Robbie..."<br>"Calm down Ms. Valentine," the voice told her.  
>"Cat."<br>"Excuse me?"  
>"Please call me Cat, Ms. Valentine is too formal and kinda icky," she told the person.<br>"Okay, well Cat, Mr.-um- Robbie was in a bad car accident. You need to come to the hospital. It's very urgent." Cat remembered how she and Robbie had done those "Bad News" songs in high school. She really wished this person had taken that approach.  
>"I'll be right there." She hung up the phone and grabbed her keys.<p>

**Her mind goes to December****  
><strong>**She thinks of when he asked her**

As Cat was driving, she looked down at the beautiful ruby and diamond ring that adorned her finger. She thought back to his proposal.  
>It's was a beautiful December night, the very beginning of the Christmas season. The trees were adorned in bright lights and illuminated the whole park. Cat and Robbie has gone out to dinner at a fancy restaurant. The night air was cold, well for LA, but they decided to take a walk anyway. When they got to the biggest, most brightest tree Robbie stopped Cat. The large tree was lite with pink and red lights. <strong>He bent down on his knees first<strong>.  
>"Caterina Valentine, you are the greatest thing that's ever happened to me," he told her. "It's now or never," he thought. Robbie pulled out a tiny paper packet that he tied with string, <strong>and he said<strong>, "**I want you forever, forever and always, through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together, forever and always**."

**She pulls up to the entrance****  
><strong>**She walks right to the front desk****  
><strong>**They lead her down a million halls, a maze that's never ending**

Cat got to the hospital quickly and managed to not break any laws. Almost the second the car was parked, the keys were out and she was running toward the entrance.  
>"Robert Shapiro's room," she said frantically to the lady at the front desk.<br>"314 C." Cat can't help but think how fitting the room number is. "Here, this is Dr. Steinhert. She'll walk you to the room." The two women made their way down the various hallways leading to Robbie's room. She was glad she had someone with her, though, since she'd probably get lost without her.

**They talk about what happened but she can barely hear them****  
><strong>**She tries to keep a straight face as she walks into the room****  
><strong>**She sits by his bedside, holds his hand too tight**

"Mr. Shapiro...head on collision...in and out if consciousness...heart attack...broken bones...cuts and scrapes..." Cat could barely focus on what Dr. Steinhert is saying. It was just a jumble of words and phrases to her. Finally they got to Robbie's room. Cat timidly opened the door, trying to mentally prepare herself for what would await her. When she got inside, Robbie was lying pale in a white hospital gown. He was covered in various bandages and had an IV coming out of his arm. She sat down, grabbing onto his other hand because what else could she really do?  
>"Hi Robbie. I'm here now. I'm sorry I was so mad at you earlier. When you wake up, please don't listen to the voicemails I left you." She squeezed his hand and just sat and stared.<p>

**They talk about the kids they're gonna have and the good life****  
><strong>**The house on the hillside, where they would stay****  
><strong>  
>"I want a giant house with tons of bedrooms and lots of bathrooms and a pool and a big backyard." It was the next afternoon and Robbie had woken up. Although stable, he was not expected to make it to next week. They has found an underlying condition, and after the attack, his heart was just too weak. Somehow, Cat had gotten on the topic of family and the future. Cat and Robbie had always wanted a big family. Both had one sibling, him a sister, her a brother. Robbie, still very weak, spoke once and a while, but let Cat do most of the talking.<br>"It sounds perfect Kitty."  
>"And we'll have four kids and name them after our friends."<br>"But what if we don't have two boys and two girls?" he asked gently, not wanting to upset his fiancée.  
>"Well their names are changeable. Jade can be Jaden, Tori can be Torren or Victor, Andre can be Andrea, and Beck can be Rebecca." Cat had this planned out for sure.<br>"Where do you wanna live, here in LA?"  
>"Yep, in the Hollywood Hills where I can look over the whole city. It'll be the best house ever and we'll never ever have to move."<br>"We can **stay there forever, forever and always, through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together, and always remember, whether rich or for poor or for better. We'll still love each other, forever and always**.

**Then she gets an idea and calls in the nurses****  
><strong>**Brings up the chaplain and he says a couple verses****  
><strong>**She borrows some rings from the couple next door****  
><strong>**Everybody's laughing as the tears fall on the floor****  
><strong>  
>It had been almost a week since Robbie was admitted to the hospital, and he had gotten much worse. Their families and friends were currently in the cafeteria getting something to eat. Cat took this opportunity to talk to Robbie about more private things.<br>"Let's get married," Cat blurted out.  
>"But I thought you wanted a big giant wedding. Plus, we don't ever have rings."<br>"I don't need any of that stuff. Material things don't make a wedding. It's the people and their love that makes it special," she told him.  
>Cat called a nurse in from the hallway and explained the situation. The nurse understandably told them she'd call up the hospital's chaplain and that she'd borrow a pair of rings from the people next door. Cat went to the cafeteria to tell everyone, and once everyone was there, the chaplain came down. He said a couple of verses, ones about love, marriage, and eternal happiness. When it came time for the vows Cat decided to go first. <strong>She looks into his eyes, and she says, "I want you forever, forever and always, through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together, and always remember. Whether happy or sad or whatever, we'll still love each other, forever and always. Forever and always, forever and always<strong>." Cat was on the verge of tears, but managed to slide the ring into Robbie's frail finger. Everyone's laughing at how cute they are and how sentimental it is. These two were truly made for each other, and even complete strangers could see this.

**She finishes the vows but the beeps are getting too slow****  
><strong>**His voice is almost too low**

Robbie was laughing so hard he started coughing. A worried Cat grabbed onto his hand and helped him settle down. His heart monitor was slowing down, but now to a dangerous pace. Everyone knew that he didn't have very long now. Seeing this Cat burst into tears. He rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand. Robbie took in a deep breath of air. He looked around the room at all his friends and family **as he says, I love you forever, forever and always. Please just remember even if I'm not there. I'll always love you, forever and always**. I love you my beautiful Caterina." Robbie miraculously made it through the night. He died in the arms of his now wife with a smile on his face. Although he'd never have children, never grow old, never get to experience so many things, he died the happiest he could.

At his funeral, Cat was able to give a speech through her waterfall of tears.  
>"Robbie was the best thing that ever happened to me. I remember him being my best friend, well I had a lot of best friends, but Robbie was there for me through everything. He was my guy best friend, while Jade was my girl best friend. I can't thank Jade enough for introducing me to her 'nerdy neighbor'. He understood me, would let me complain about girly things and catty fights. I could go to him when Jade was out with her then boyfriend, now husband Beck. I can't tell you all how happy I am to be Mrs. Caterina Shapiro. We were married for less than twenty four hours, but let me tell you, those were the best hours of my life. I know the whole 'til death do us part thing' applies here, but I don't think I could ever love somebody more than I did Robbie. We never had children, but if I ever do, even with someone else, I'll tell them about Robbie, how the love we had for each other was so much his heart just couldn't take it. No one can ever replace him as my first love. I love you Robbie." Cat walked back to her seat, while everyone tried to hold back their tears and compose themselves. It was true from the very first day, Caterina Valentine and Robert Shapiro, Cat and Robbie, forever and always.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you liked it. I'm sorry for killing Robbie. (To a very special person, you asked for it first girl!). I absolutely love this song so much. I first heard it in a Victorious video by BrokenHurtInside on YouTube (they're videos are AMAZBALLS) and it really go me through the end of the school year (2012) and the summer. It's so sad when you think about it, but such a sweet song. I still have one more part to this, although it may take a while for that. I'm gonna say within the next week, but I'm not sure. <strong>

**The ring can be found at www_._thediamondauthority_._org/unique-engagement- rings (remove spaces). Let's hope that works. **

**-Sami**


	4. Terrible Things

**Well look at me. I basically wrote this in three days. I guess it's the importance and stuff behind it. Italics indicate a flashback, but it's kinda evident anyway.**** Now I wrote this for a very special person, my cousin Jessica. I'll explain at the bottom, but this chapter is dedicated to her :) Warning: have a box of tissues handy because you will cry…well at least I did.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Victorious or the song Terrible Things; however, watch/listening to both do make me sad. **

* * *

><p><strong>Before I begin: To some guest named <strong>**juststop****, since you don't have an account and I can't reach ****you any other way, I shall address this all here, even though I shouldn't at all. One, I don't even completely understand what you're saying. If you mean my reviews on other stories, like the comments I write, well that's just too bad. In the words of Jade West, "I write what I feel." Tons of people tell me how much my reviews mean to them and how they look forward to them. Plus, why are you even reading the review? If they make you so sad and not enjoy the stories DON'T READ THEM! If you mean something else, I just don't know what you mean. I'm just a passionate person and sometimes get overly invested in stories. Too bad for you if you don't like it. Grow some balls and at least make an account if you're gonna send hate.**

* * *

><p><strong>By the time I was your age I'd give anything<strong>**  
><strong>**To fall in love truly was all I could think**

"Happy birthday Jaden!" Everyone cheered. Robbie looked around at all the people there: friends, family, neighbors. He just couldn't believe his little boy was a teenager now. He was finally becoming a man. But along with growing up came girls. He had already heard his son talking to his friends about them. Nothing too mature-Robbie raised him to be a gentleman-but just the different girls in his classes. One girl in particular always seemed to come up: Alyssa Cobb, a nice little girl with curly brown hair who was also his son's best friend.

* * *

><p>Jaden Shapiro was sitting in his room. He had just gotten in trouble for snooping in his dad's room. Robbie had caught him taking photos out of a family album. Jaden explained that he just wanted to have a picture of his mom, but Robbie was still pissed. Robbie sent him to his room while he tried to put all the pictures back. Jaden decided to start his homework since he actually listened to his dad, unlike many other kids his age. Robbie soon came in to check on his son, feeling he'd been a bit harsh.<br>"I'm sorry for yelling at you on your birthday, Kiddo?" He son looked out from his work.  
>"How did you two meet?" the curious boy asked.<br>"You know we went to the same high school, buddy," he told his son. The boy just sighed. "I think you're old enough for the whole story now."

**That's when I met your mother****  
><strong>**The girl of my dreams****  
><strong>**The most beautiful woman that I'd ever seen**

"We met freshman year at Hollywood Arts. My neighbor and her friend, your Aunt Jade, introduced us. She thought we were perfect for each other. I guess she was right," he shrugged in deep thought.

_"Shapiro," Jade called him, "come meet my friend." The moment Robbie laid eyes on Cat, he was speechless. Her bright red hair flowed down her back in waves of curls and her pretty pink dress and white heals made her look stunning. He just couldn't take his eyes off her.__  
><em>_"Hi I'm Robbie," he introduced himself. "You must be Caterina." She giggled and nodded.__  
><em>_"Nice to meet you Robbie, but please call me Cat," __**she said. "Boy, can I tell you a wonderful thing? I can't help but notice you staring at me. I know I shouldn't say this, but I really believe. I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me**__."__  
><em>_Robbie was speechless. Was he that obvious? He was pulled out of thoughts by her angelic voice.__  
><em>_"Robbie?" she asked waving her hand in front of his face.__  
><em>_"C'mon Cat, let's go find our lockers," Jade told her friend as she dragged her away. Cat never stopped smiling and Robbie never took his eyes off her. Robbie Shapiro was whipped. _

"**Now son, I'm only telling you this because life can do terrible things**." Jaden just hugged his dad.  
>"Thanks Dad, for everything. Raising me, helping me, being a really great dad."<br>"Well you're a pretty awesome son," he smiled. "Now time for bed."

* * *

><p><strong>Now most of the time we'd have too much to drink<strong>**  
><strong>**And we'd laugh at the stars and we'd share everything**

A week later Robbie and Jaden were eating dinner.  
>"How did you proposed to Mom?"<br>"Well, I took her to her favorite restaurant, Maestro's."  
>"Maestro's? The one with the lobster potatoes?"<br>"The very same. After dinner we went to the park to watch the stars and take a walk, then it just kinda happened. You know I was very romantic back then," he told his son matter-of-factly  
>"You, Mr. Romance. Please." Robbie just chuckled.<p>

_Cat and Robbie has just gone out to dinner at her favorite restaurant, and afterwards, they decided to stargaze in the park and take in the cool December air. A little tipsy from the wine, they were having a great time just staring at the stars.__  
><em>_"Those look like a dolphin," Cat giggled.__  
><em>_"And there's a lamp," Robbie added.__  
><em>_"My brother hit me with a lamp once," she pouted. "I really miss him. I wish his special hospital was closer."__  
><em>_"I know Kitty, I know." He just rubbed her shoulder.__  
><em>_"Hey that looks like Mikey Mouse," she laughed. Both exploded into a load of giggles._

**Too young to notice and too dumb to care****  
><strong>**Love was a story that couldn't compare**

_"Look over there," she pointed. "It looks just like a castle."__  
><em>_"Just like in the fairytales."__  
><em>_"We're my favorite fairytale, Robbie," she told him.__  
><em>_"Mine too," he smiled. "Hey, why don't we go walk around?"__  
><em>_"Okay," she agreed and jumped up, running down the hill they were lying on.__  
><em>_They started walking down the pathways looking at all the pretty lights. He felt his pocket to make sure the package was still there. Once Robbie saw the tree, he knew it was perfect. Pink and red light strung all around the large tree. Robbie pulled out the ring._

"So what'd you say to her?" Jaden asked curiously.  
>"<strong>I said, 'Girl, can I tell you a wonderful thing? I made you a present with paper and string. Open with care now, I'm asking you please<strong>. I love you forever, forever and always. **You know that I love you. Will you marry me?'**" Robbie smiled happily.  
>"Wow, you were Mr. Romance," Jaden admitted. "I can see why she loved you so much. In the pictures, you two looked so happy together," he said going quiet.<br>"We were," Robbie admitted, "but do you know what made your mother happier, more than I ever made her?" Jaden shook his head. "You," Robbie told his son. "Even at her worst, one look at you or the sound of your voice would just light up her face. **Now son I'm only telling you this because life can do terrible things. You'll learn one day, I hope and I pray that God shows you differently**."

* * *

><p>One weekend Robbie and his son were playing video games. He couldn't play for his life, but Jaden loved it, so he suffered along.<br>"How old was I when mom did?" Jaden asked turning to his father.  
>"A little blunt there my son." Jaden only glared at him. "Nine months," Robbie told his son, sighing.<p>

_Cat walked in the door and went directly upstairs. She put her sleeping son in his room, then went into the en suite bathroom. She filled the tub with warm water and got in. Cat laid there for a while until she heard her son crying from across the hall. Getting out and throwing on her bathrobe, she went to go attend to her son. She sat down in the chair, rocking it back and forth.__  
><em>_"Someone was just lonely, huh?" she asked sweetly. The baby quieted down and just stared at his mother. Footsteps were heard coming up the stairs and soon Robbie appeared in the doorway.__  
><em>_"There's my Kitty Cat, and hi Jay Jay." He gave each one a kiss before noticing Cat's wet hair. "Did he interrupt your shower again?" Robbie asked sympathetically.__  
><em>_"No no, I think the little guy just got lonely," she said smiling. "Hey, how's grilled cheese sound for dinner?"__  
><em>_"Fine with me," he replied._

"How'd she tell you? I mean it must've been pretty hard."  
>"It was," Robbie confessed, "but in high school your mother and I used to make videos," he said chuckling at the memories of them in high school. "We'd sing songs to give people bad news."<p>

_After Jaden was asleep, Cat sat Robbie down. She pulled out a guitar and started strumming.__  
><em>_"I'm your Kitty Cat, your red headed cutie. You like my shampoo because it's really fruity. We met freshman year on the very first day. I became your wife and now I'm here to stay," she sang, then she stopped. "I can't do this anymore."__  
><em>_"It's fine just keep going, honey," Robbie encouraged.__  
><em>_"No, it's not the song. I was trying to do that thing we did in high school, but it's not working. I have something to tell you."_

"Well what did she said?" Jaden asked eager to know the answer.  
>"<strong>She said 'Boy, can I tell you a terrible thing? It seems that I'm sick and I've only got weeks. Please don't be sad now, I really believe. You were the greatest thing that ever happened to me<strong>.'" A single tear fell from Robbie's eye. "I just couldn't believe it. Someone who was so happy and healthy, sick in a matter of hours."  
>"Was it cancer?" Robbie only nodded, unable to speak and holding back tears.<p>

_"Cancer," Robbie repeated. Cat just nodded, trying to hold the waterfall of tears back.__  
><em>_"Mast cell leukemia," she said letting a few tears fall. "We're gonna fight this, though. I'm not going without a bang." Cries were suddenly heard from upstairs. Cat started to get up when Robbie stopped her.__  
><em>_"I'll get him this time. Want me to bring him down here?"__  
><em>_"Yeah. It's time for his feeding anyway." On his way up, Robbie broke down. He got to his son's room and held the baby tightly.__  
><em>_"Oh Jaden, what are we gonna do?" The baby, sensing the sadness in his father, laid his head down on Robbie's chest.__  
><em>_Downstairs Cat was breaking down herself. She laid on the couch and just let everything go. She was sick, really sick. The prognosis was grim. She wasn't going to see her son grow up. His first day of school, graduations, his wedding. None of it. She was gonna hold on as long as she could, but even deep down inside, Cat knew she wouldn't be alive much longer. Robbie brought Jaden downstairs, and together the small family sat in silence taking in everything that had happened.__Cat held on for six months, the average span after diagnosis. Chemo helped a little and she was able to see her son walk and his first word: mama. She died in the comfort of her own home surrounded by the people she loved the most. During the last few months, at least one of their friends was over every day. Robbie was able to work from home most days, so he never had to worry about not being there. They'd all sit in the family room playing with the baby and listening to music. Cat fought to the very end, but after a while, her body just couldn't take it and her organs started to shut down._

"What was it like when Mom died?"  
>"<strong>Slow, so slow. I fell to the ground on my knees<strong>. The guys had to drag me out of the room. Your Aunt Jade and Uncle Beck moved in for a few weeks since I was so upset and couldn't take care of you." Robbie tried to smile. "She loved you so, so much. She was never afraid of all the stuff cancer brought. She used to say 'whatever happens, happens'. No, she was the most concerned about leaving you and you not having a mother to grow up with. At first, she wouldn't let you go because she was so worried she'd never be able to hold you again." By now both were crying. "I just wish she could be here to see what a wonderful young man you've become."

* * *

><p><em>The day of the funeral it didn't just rain, it down-poured. Jade and Beck offered to take Jaden home so he could take his nap, but also so Robbie could be alone. He sat out in the rain for eight hours in the cemetery. Andre had gone looking for him after he didn't come home. Soaked, Robbie sulked to the car and got in. The drive was mostly silent, the only noise been Robbie's muffled sobs. As they pulled up to his house, Robbie broke down.<em>_  
><em>_"She's gone Andre. We all knew it would happen, and I thought I was ready, but I'm not," he admitted looking away.__  
><em>_"I know. We all miss her so much, but she's not hurting or in pain anymore."__  
><em>_"Why her?" he asked, making no effort to look back over at Andre. "Why not me?" he added in a small voice.__  
><em>_"You'll get thought this. You have all of us, plus we got an awesome cupcake haired angel looking down on us."__  
><em>_"But I miss her so much," Robbie sobbed. "And so does Jaden. Her singing would be able to put him to sleep like that. Now I have to rock him for at least half an hour and sometimes even play my guitar," he shouted exasperated. "It's like he thinks I'm gonna leave him too."__  
><em>_"I know you're hurting, man, but you gotta be strong, if not for you for Jay Jay. That little boy needs his father more than ever right now," Andre told him in a firm manner.__  
><em>_"Thanks Andre," Robbie said getting out of the car.__  
><em>_"Take care, Rob," Andre called after him, "and say hi to Jaden for me." Robbie went inside to find Jade getting Jaden ready for bed.__  
><em>_"C-can I help?" he asked Jade timidly.__  
><em>_"It's your son after all," she laughed. So both Robbie and Jade sang him to sleep that night. Robbie also able to get a semi-decent night's sleep, the best he'd gotten since Cat died almost a week before.__  
><em>_It still hurt, and would continue to for a while, but he was starting to heal. No one would ever forget Cat, he was sure of that. Whenever he felt sad and missed his wife, he could just look at his son, the perfect mix of both of them. Moonlight shone directly into Cat's side of the bed. She was still there with him._

"Jaden listen to me. **So don't fall in love. There's just too much to lose. If you're given the choice, then I'm begging you choose to walk away, walk away. Don't let it get you. I can't bear to see the same happen to you**." By now Robbie's body was shaking with sobs. "**Now, son I'm only telling you this because, life can do terrible things**."

* * *

><p>"So what do you think, Dad?" Robbie smiled, showing so much pride in his son.<br>"I'd say that girl's been yours since you were 5," he chuckled.  
>"Thanks. Does Mr. Romance have any suggestions for rings and such?"<br>"We'll, I do have one idea. Be right back." Robbie left the room for a few minutes, then came back with a small hinged box. "Son, this was my engagement ring to your mother," he sighed. "I'd like to give it to you." Jaden just shook his head.  
>"Oh, I couldn't do that! That's <strong>Mom's<strong> ring. Plus I saw a nice one downtown anyway."  
>"Jaden Beckett Shapiro. If you don't take this ring, so help me God, you can say goodbye to your life at twenty-seven. You will not be able to marry that girl because you won't be here anymore," Robbie threatened. He then broke into a fit of laughter.<br>"Fine Dad, I'll take the ring," he laughed. "So how do I do it?"  
>"Well, just go with your heart. You know what she likes and I'm sure whatever you do she'll love it."<br>"You can close your eyes to things you don't want to see, but you can't close your heart to the things you don't want to feel. I know I've told you tons of things in the past, but just because my love story didn't have the best ending doesn't mean yours won't. Take that chance at love cause you never know what else could happen."  
>"Dad, I've always looked up to you for everything. You're so strong, yet so kind and gentle at the same time. You're the smartest and most loving man I know. Look how far we've come. Look how far <strong>you've<strong> come. I know Mom's smiling down on us, so proud of all we've become."  
>"Well, I'm living every day for you two. Now let's plan a proposal!" Robbie shouted excited.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>To my cousin Jessica,<strong>

**We all miss you so much. It's just not the same without you are holidays and parties. You know our family, there's some crazy people. You were the only one I could really talk to and knew it wouldn't turn into something illegal. You were and inspiration to everyone that you met. Seeing all those people at your funeral that you touched with your life, well that was the most amazing thing I've ever seen. I know you're up there smiling down on us and asking God to help us all. I'm gonna miss your "hey kid" and just knowing you're there. I love you so much.**

**Your cousin,**

**Sami**

**So to explain, my cousin Jessica died very early in the morning (like 1am/2am) on April 29, 2013. She had a special golf fundraiser on Saturday, and Sunday (I think) got really sick. Apparently it was sepsis meaning that her body was basically poisoning itself. Her funeral was two months ago today (May 3) and her birthday was last Monday (June 24). Like I said, she would have been 27, ten years old than me. She was very special to our whole family because she had spina bifida. It's a condition where the spine doesn't completely form and there's a hole. It's become very treatable, but can also come with many medical issues (I did a research project on it). She played sled hockey (kinda what it sounds like) and was able to inspire so many kids just like her. She was able to live a full life filled with love and happiness.**

* * *

><p><strong>Now before I end this I wanna thank KnowMyNameNotMyStory. The day I found out she died, I was so stressed over a mini essay I had for English. I knew I had to get it done, since we might have had to go somewhere (the hospital maybe), so the pressure was on. I came home and my mom broke the news. My sister was home sick that day from school and my dad had to come home early. We all just kinda sat there at one point. Anyway, I tweeted about how horrible my day was going, and she (KnowMyNameNotMyStory) sent me a message about how things get better. I told her about everything and we talked back and forth while I wrote my essay. She's just been there for me through so much, and I know I can always talk to her whenever I need to. She's like my big sister and I can always count on her to give great advice. Thank you for being the greatest friend I could ever ask for. "Every day may not be good, but there's something good in every day."<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>So let's see what I took from my life. I based the funeral weather off my family. Every funeral I can remember going to or happening, it's rainedsnowed (depending in the season) except one, my cousin's. I made Jaden 27 because that's the age my cousin would've been. I did my best to research cancer, specifically the one I mentioned, but I probably still got it wrong. I'm sorry if this depresses you, but it's a sad song. Just remember that I listened to it on repeat for inspiration.**** You can hate me all now for it, go ahead I'll wait…okay times up! So yeah. Let me know what you think. **

**-Sami**


	5. Put Your Hearts Up (sad)

**Hi! I'm back...for now. It's just been...crazy lately. I don't even know about this. I think I wrote it in the summer of 2012 at thee latest. It's really late and I'm EXHAUSTED, but I wanted to post this since it's been so long AND it's 2 years since PYHU. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Please don't sue!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lemme see you put your hearts up<strong>

**yeah**

**Lemme see you put your hearts up, yeah**

**If we give a little love, maybe we can change the world (change the world)**

Jade never got much love in her life. From a young age she was told she wasn't worth it. As she got older and people started to show her love, she didn't believe them. They were just telling her that to make her feel better.

**You think you're so small, like you're itty bitty**

**Just one match in the lights of the city**

**Walkin' by strangers on the side of the street**

**like a quarter in a cup'll get 'em up on their feet like**

Since her family didn't care about her, Jade learned her way around the neighborhood at a fairly young age. When she was sad, or angry, or just having a bad day, Jade would walk around feeling tiny and worthless. She would think, "Why can't I just find someone who cares about me? Why does no one love me?". People on the street probably had more of a purpose than she did. They had to be here for some reason. Jade was just a child that didn't mean a thing to the world.

**You think you're never gonna make your mark**

**Sit back and watch the world while it falls apart like**

**Out of sight, out of mind like**

**It's just a waste of time, like, like, like**

Jade learned that she had a decent voice and some acting presence in first grade. She decided to be an actress or singer. She thought her family would finally be proud of her. She was wrong. They paid even less attention to her than they did before. They didn't care cause her dreams mean nothing.

**Hey Yeah Yeah Yeah Hey Yeah Yeah**

**If We Give A Little Love, Maybe We Can Change The World (change the world)**

**I Said Hey Yeah Yeah Yeah, Hey Yeah Yeah**

**Sing it if you with me, All you boys and all you girls, (all you girls)**

Maybe if she was showed some love, she'd be different. Maybe if people cared about her, she wouldn't be this way. The world could've changed her, if it had showed her love.

**Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah**

**Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah**

**If We Give A Little Love Maybe We Can Change The World (change the world) **

"No one loves you," she'd say. Not wanting to deal with her, Jade's mother told her to go color or something. The resulting picture showed a crying girl in a rain storm, angry clouds glaring down at her. When she was satisfied, she cut up the picture with her safety scissors. Teeny tiny pieces littered her floor. "It's not like anyone cared anyway," she's say looking at her work.

**Wish in a well, shooting star in the sky**

**We can do anything if we try**

**Can't resurrect Ghandi, resurrect King**

Jade wishes she could just be happy, find something to smile about. But when your dad constantly puts you down, you realize your dreams mean nothing. Nothing to anyone else but you.

**But if we put our heads together we can do anything like**

**You don't have to be a billionaire**

**You don't have to have much to show how much you care like**

**Give a wink, give a kiss, like, give a little happiness, like, like, like**

Kindergarten brought lots of changes. Jade finally met people who cared. One girl in particular was a tiny girl named Cat. "You can do anything you want to. Nothing is impossible if you put your mind to it." Cat said that her mom told her that. That's the problem though, Cat's mom actually cared about her. She told her she loved her and that she's worth it. Jade wished her mom would do this just once. Jade didn't care, though, cause she finally had a friend. But nothing lasts forever.

**Hey Yeah Yeah Yeah Hey Yeah Yeah**

**If We Give A Little Love Maybe We Can Change The World (change the world) **

**I Said Hey Yeah Yeah Yeah Hey Yeah Yeah**

**Sing it if you with me All you boys and all you girls (all you girls)**

Maybe if she was showed some love, she'd be different. Maybe if people cared about her, she wouldn't feel this way. The world could've changed her, if it had showed her love.

**Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah**

**Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah**

**If We Give A Little Love Maybe We Can Change The World (change the world)**

"No one loves you," she'd write over and over again. Jade was in detention for "harassing" another student. She was forced to sit in a classroom with ten other losers. On the back of some flyers she had written a song, complete with sheet music. After playing it in her head, she proceeded to color the pages in black sharpie. "It's not like anyone cared anyway," she's say looking at her work.

**Don't let them bring you down now, down now**

**Don't let them bring you down now, down now**

**Ain't got nothing but now, love now**

**Ain't got nothing but love now, love now**

"Why are you sitting in the rain," a boy, Andre she thought, asked.

"Why do you care?" she retorted.

"You didn't answer my question, and I do care."

"No you don't," she told him looking down at her lap. "No one ever does."

"That's where you're wrong." Seeing he was gonna win this one, Andre just sat down next to her. "My grandma always says, 'no matter how bad things get, you can always make it better by singing a song'. I've heard you sing, and you're good. When you're sad, trying singing next time."

"Thanks Andre," she simply said.

"No problem."

**Don't let them bring you down now, down now**

**Don't let them bring you down now**

**Ain't got nothing but love now, love now**

**Ain't got nothing but love now, love now**

A tan skinned boy sat down next to Jade. "What are you doing?" he asks.

"I'm cutting up paper. You see, this paper represents my dreams, worthless and crappy. Everyone cuts them up, so why shouldn't I?" What Beck said next surprised her.

"Jade, your dreams are not worthless. Don't let those people bring you down. You have people that care about you. Surround yourself with them. With love, with positive thoughts." Jade tried to do this, but things don't always work out how you want them to.

**Hey Yeah Yeah Yeah Hey Yeah Yeah**

**If We Give A Little Love Maybe We Can Change The World (we can change the world, we can change the world)**

**I Said Hey Yeah Yeah Yeah Hey Yeah Yeah**

**Sing it if you with me All you boys and all you girls (all you boys and all you girls)**

Maybe if she was showed some love, she'd be different. Maybe if people cared about her, she wouldn't feel this way. The world could've changed her, if it had showed her love.

**Let me see you p****ut your hearts up, yeah**

**Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah**

**If We Give A Little Love Maybe We Can Change The World**

"No one loves you," she'd scream. It's not like anyone was home anyway. Jade had been getting ready for a date with Beck, only to have him call saying he was sick. He'd been a little off, so Jade had no doubt he was telling the truth. After washing off her makeup and taking a look at herself, she promptly threw a hammer at the mirror. "It's not like anyone cared anyway," she's say looking at her work.

**Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah**

**Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah**

**If We Give A Little Love Maybe We Can Change The World**

Jade West shows no love. Sure she cares about Beck and Cat and sometimes even Andre, Robbie, and Tori. But she doesn't show them love. She never knew how to. Since she was a young girl, she was put down. "You're not worth it, you're useless." Love was a foreign concept. She knew not to trust people. She knew that love never really existed. But she let people in. Beck, she let him into her heart. She told him all about her family, her dreams, her inner thoughts. But when things counted the most, he couldn't show her the love she needed. He couldn't open that door. The door that would show Jade that people really cared. And Cat, how long would it be until she realized that Jade was cold and heartless, a witch without her Beck. Sooner or later Cat would leave her too. Because Jade West is unlovable, a worthless little girl, an untalented girl in a world of stars. Jade learned that people never really care. They just put on a show to make you feel better, to feel okay. There would always be someone better than you, prettier than you, smarter or taller or more talented than you. Cause it's hard to be the best when you're worthless Jade West.

**Hey Yeah Yeah Yeah**

Maybe if she was showed some love, she'd be different. Maybe if people cared about her, she wouldn't feel this way.

* * *

><p><strong>I have no idea what this is. I don't know where the concept came from. I didn't even know it was possible to make such a happy song into something do depressing. I promise I'll make a happy one, maybe one where Jade is shown love. I'm also not sure if all the lyrics are right. I'm still a little unsure about certain parts so please forgive me. Like I said before, I also wrote this probably over a year and a half ago at ten thirty, so it may have some mistakes and be kinda random. It's also very late (well not really). Oh my, I can still remembering rushing home from school to buy this and listening to it on repeat until I knew the words. I used to quiz myself at night until I could sing the whole thing. If you read all this, please say, uh…asparagus.<strong>

**-Sami**


End file.
